All Dogs Go to Heaven/Credits
Opening Logos 1989 Release= |-| 1999 Release= Opening Credits Universal Pictures and Universal Feature Animation and DreamWorks Pictures and United Artists Present In Association With Goldcrest Films An Don Bluth Feature Animation and United Artists Animation Production A Don Bluth Film “All Dogs Go to Heaven” Closing Credits “All Dogs Go to Heaven” Directed by Don Bluth Co-Directors Dan Kuenster and Gary Goldman Producers John Pomeroy Don Bluth Gary Goldman Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Jeffrey Katzenberg David Geffen Co-Executive Producers George A. Walker Morris F. Sullivan Original Songs Music by Alan Menken Elton John Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Howard Ashman Tim Rice David Zippel Original Score by Alan Menken Main Title Song “Heaven Is A Place On Earth” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by Hanazuki and the Pussycats Produced by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken Story by Don Bluth Larry Leker John Pomeroy Ken Cromar Linda Miller Guy Schulman David N. Weiss Gary Goldman Monica Parker David Steinberg Screenplay by Don Bluth and David N. Weiss Voices in Order of Appearance: Production Design Don Bluth Larry Leker Production Managers Gerry Shirren Thad Weinlein Production Supervisors Russell Boland Cathy Carr-Goldman Olga Tarin-Craig Editor John Carnochan Animation Film Editor Lisa Dorney Storyboard Don Bluth Dan Kuenster Larry Leker Layout Supervision Scott Caple David Goetz Layout Artists Amy Berenz Kevin Gollaher Fred Reilly John Byrne Eddie Gribbin David Gardner Giorgio Mardegan Mark Swan Background Stylist Don Moore Background Artists Sunny Apinchapong Rick Bentham Barry Atkinson Carl Jones David McCamley Mannix Bennett Paul M. Kelly Supervising Animators James Baxter Anthony Hodgson John Pomeroy Donnachada Daly Raman Hui Nik Ranieri Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Frans Vischer Bert Klein Animators Tim Allen Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Dave Burgess Roberto Casale Cassidy Curtis Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Emile Ghorayeb Joe Haider James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Dave Kupczyk Mario J. Menjivar Phil Morris Jamie Oliff Pierre Perifel Mark Pudleiner William Salazar Marc Smith Oliver Thomas Robert Weaver Dougg Williams Phil Young Dale Baer Richard Bazley Aaron Blaise Susan Campbell Jerry Yu Ching Bob Davies Robert Espanto Domingo Raffaella Filipponi Steven Pierre Gordon David Hancock Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Doug Krohn James Lopez Marc Mitchell Julie Nelson Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac William Recinos Chris Sauve Mike Swofford Theodore Ty Larry White Theresa Wiseman James Baker Jared Beckstrand Geefwee Boedoe Alessandro Carloni Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Rick Farmiloe Tom Gately Mael Gourmelen Martin P. Hopkins Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Brad Kuha Steve Mason Jean Morel Joe Oh Paul Newberry Robb Pratt Jean-Francois Rey Tom Sito Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Bill Waldman Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong David A. Zaboski Special Effects Directing Animator Stephen B. Moore Special Effects Animators Bruce Heller Peter Matheson Tom Hush Joey Mildenberger David Tidgwell Diann Landau Bob Simmons Character Key Clean-Up Artists Doug Bennett Noliaig Cromble Bill Giggie Paul Kelly Neil McNeil Jens Pindal Eileen Conway Wendo Van Essen Anne Heeney Helen Lawlor Brian McSweeney Robert Rivard Bob Cowan Alan Fleming Silvia Hoefnagels Ashley McGovern Terry Pike Richard Vanette Animation Checking Supervisor Carla Washburn Animation Checkers Orla Coughlan Pam Kleyman Christine Fluskey Michele McKenna Debra Pugh Lisa Joko Helen O'Flynn Final Checking Supervisor Mary Walsh Final Checkers Mary Boyle Lucy Melia Nina Phipps Aoife Woodlock Supervising Color Stylists Carmen Oliver Susan VanderHorst Color Stylists Laurie Curran Donal Freeney Suzanne O'Reilly Violet McKenna Special Effects Painting Shirley (Sam) Mapes Production Camera Supervisors Jim Mann S.O.C. Ciarán Morris Animation Camera Operators Aiden Farrell Fiona Mackle Eithne Quinn Gary Hill Jeanette Maher Élmear Joyce John O'Flaherty Eric Ryan Scene Planning Assistant Supervisor Aran O'Reilly Scene Planners Gerald Carty Sean Dempsey John Phelan Xerography Supervisor Michael Murray Xerox Checking Supervisor Daryl Carstensen Mark-Up Supervisor Patricia Browne Paint Lab Supervisor Deborah Rykoff Inking Supervisor Jacqueline Hooks With the Voice Talents of Additional Character Animation Jose Abel Donnachada Daly Kim Hagen-Jensen Jon Hooper Jorgen Lerdam Dave Brewster Colm Duggan Kent Hammerstrom Michael Kiely Jose Luis Moro Jesse Cosio Manela Galiana Dan Harder Dave Kupczyk Wendy Perdue Assistant Animators Paul Bolger Patrick Gleeson Ben Burgess Edward Geral Konrad Winterlich Denis Deegan Rob Koo Blue Sketch Artists Mary Delaney Linda Fitzpatrick Sheila Kelly Additional Special Effects Animators Sari Gennis Jeff Howard Arnie Wong Brett Hisey James Mansfield Jr. Garrett Wren Kathleen Hodge Jeff Topping Peter Yamasaki Special Effects Assistants Phil Cummings Rolando Mercado Orla Madden Janette Owens Conor Thunder Marion Mathieu Mike Oliva Special Effects Inbetweeners Martine Finucane Gillian Hunt Julie Phelan Debbie Middleton-Kupczyk Rough Breakdown & Inbetween Artists Jane Anderson Matthew Bates Mark Christiansen John Eddings David Groome Tom Higgins Noel Kiernan Joe McDonough Randy Sanchez Peter Anderson Adrienne Bell David Cribben Robert Fox Martin Hanley Paul Houlihan Fiona Lynch Paddy Malone Andrea Simonti Todd Waterman Lesile Aust Celine Cahill Fran Doyle Damian Gillingan Michael Hansen Róisín Hunt Jens Leganger Maibritt Mortsensen Michael Stockkebye Character Clean-Up Kris Van Aphen Michael Carey Petter Donnelly Conor Flyn Mellisa Freeman Catherine Gurry Anne McCormick Maria Malone Jesper Moller Dympna O'Halleran John A. Power Julie Ryan Richard Bazley Michael Cassidy Martin Fagan Des Forde Michael Garry Tina Karebeck Margaret McKenna Anne-Marie Mockler Jay Naylor Gary O'Neill Miriam Reid Paul Shannahan Hugh Tattan Mark Byrne Mary Connors Sylvia Fitzpatrick Kevin Fraser Gerry Gogan Barbara Krurger James McLoughlin Annette Byrne-Morel Anna Neilsen Tara O'Reilly Eileen Ridgeway Melanie Sowell Additional Clean-Up Barbara Butterworth Leonard Johhnson Color Stylist Assistants Melanie Burke Majella Burns Josephine Mulraney-Hales Mary Cuthbert Key Xerography Processors Collette O'Brien Peadar O'Reilly Xerography Processors Mary Boylan William Colgan Yvonne McSweeney Frank Richard Tommy Brennan Pearse Cullinane Dympna Murray Robert Byrne Emmett Doyle Anthony O'Brien Kieron White Xerography Check Assistant Supervisor John Finnegan Xerography Checkers Brendan Harris Paul Roy Stuart Johnstone Siobhan O'Brien Pauline Walsh Xerography Punch & Numbering Andy Fitzgerald Mark-Up Maria Farrell Karl Hayes Eliane Woods Inkers Maureen Buggy Karen Dwyer Ailish Mullally Claudia Dickerson Mary Gavin Mary Sheridan Karin Stover Madeleine Downes Joseph Manifold Kenneth Slevin Paint Lab Assistant Supervisor Brenda McGuirk Paint Lab Mix and Match John P. Brennan Andrew Molloy Noirín Dunne Pauline Morahan Melanie Strickland Séamus Grogan Janet O'Carroll Cel Painters Anne Brennan Yvone Carthy Brid Ni Dhónaill Tom English Patricia Gordon Liam Hoban Sandra Keely Pearse Love Caroline McCann Colin McGrath Anne May Mary B. Mulvihill Catherine O'Connor Barry O'Shea Derek Reid Louise Carroll Nicolas Connolly Brain Doyle Greg Falton Liam Hannan David Hogan Linda Kellagher Petula Mastersn Martina McCarron Geraldine McGuinness Kate Meredith Moira Murphy Hugh O'Connor Gerard J. D. Philips Carlyn Rumgay Michael Carroll Conor Coughlan Gloria Dunne Philip Garry Karen Hennessy Fiona Hogan Brian Kelly Ciara McCabe Shane McCormack Ian McLoughlin Majella Milne Ronan Nally Cathy O'Leary Antoinette Rafter June Scannell Paint Checkers Michael Casey Gerard Coleman Colum Slevin Sinead Murray Model Makers Barry Atkinson Mannix Bennett Rick Bentham Engineering Liam Halpin John Henry Neil J. Keaveney Additional Voices Charlie Adler Steve Bulen Philip Clarke Gail Farrell Mitch Gordon Walter S. Harrah William A. Kanady Sherry Lynn Lynn Dolin Mann Gene J. Merlino Patrick Pinney Michael Redman, Jr. Robert Tebow Jackie Ward Jack Angel Hamilton Camp Jennifer Darling Donny Gerrard Willie Greene, Jr. Phillip Ingram Edie Lehmann Mellisa MacKay Arne B. Markussen Lewis Morford Marilyn Powell Debbie Shapiro Rob Trow Robert Weil Robert S. Zwirn Susan Boyd Nancy Cartwright Allan Davies Ed Gilbert Linda Harmon Luana Jackman Anne Lockhart Guy Maeda Mickie T. McGowan Kathleen O'Connor Gloria G. Prosper Sally Stevens Joe Turano Bobbi White Additional Dialogue Howard Ashman Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell Casting by Mary V. Beck and Susan Edelman Songs Produced by Howard Ashman Robert Kraft, Alan Menken & Andrew Lloyd Webber You Can't Keep the Good Dog Down Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by Matthew Broderick and Nathan Lane Let Me Be Surprised Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Matthew Broderick and Mary Steenburgen What's Mine Is Yours Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Matthew Broderick Soon You'll Come Home Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Kirsten Dunst Let's Make Music Together Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Ken Page Hallelujah Music by Alan Menken and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Howard Ashman and Tim Rice Performed by Lena Horne Heaven Is A Place On Earth Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by Hanazuki and the Pussycats Musical Director Robby Merkin Re-Recording Mixers Don Bluth Shawn Murphy Ben Burtt John Pomeroy Gary Goldman Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editors Don Bluth Gary Goldman Richard Hymms Supervising ADR Editor C. J. Appel Dialogue Editors Karen Spangenberg Michael Silvers Gloria D'Alessandro Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Ken Fischer David Stone Sandina Bailo-Lape Assistant Sound Editors Bob Marty Ewa Sztompke E. Larry Oatfield Kris Handwerk Wiskes E. Jeane Putnam Gwendolyn Yates Personnel Assistants Eithne Agnew Roisín Ryder Ann Fallon Lynne McSherry Gráinne Shankey Production Account USA Rachel W. Leighton-Weinlein Production Accounting Assistants USA Antoinette Kinsella Susan Landers Marie McGrath Production Assistants Yyonne Costello Jane McLoughlin Mary O'Halloran Bernie Keogh Deborah Morgan Caroline Lynch Anne Murray Kerry Swanson Production Assistants Julie Heinz Dan Levine Caralyn Warren Carol Raikes Transportation USA Steve Kellener Joseph Ryan 1989 Release= Computer Hardware Silicon Graphics Apple Macintosh Wavefront Technologies Sumisho Electronic Systems Computer Software Softimage Creative Environment Don Bluth Digital Animation Cinetron Computer Systems High-Tech Lab Studio Facilities Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Dialogue Recorded at B & B Sound Studios, Burbank, CA Criteria, Miami, Florida Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Music Recorded and Mixed at EMI Abbey Road Studios London, England Don Bluth Scoring Stage Animation New York City, NY Post Production Sound Services Provided by Don Bluth Sound Animation A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theatre Special Thanks to Los Angeles Zoo and Vance Gerry No. 29820 Titles and Opticals by Cinema Researching Corporation Color and Prints by Technicolor® The story, or names, characters or incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©1989 Universal City Studios, Inc., Universal Feature Animation, DreamWorks Pictures, United Artists Pictures Inc., Goldcrest, Don Bluth Feature Animation, and United Artists Animation All Rights Reserved. Soundtrack Album Available on CD's and Cassettes from Quality assurance services for the release of All Dogs Go to Heaven were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web |-| 1999 Release= The Special Edition of All Dogs Go to Heaven Animation Production by Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Storyboard Artists James Baker Joel Crawford Derek Drymon Jakob Hjort Jensen Darrell Rooney Jim Capobianco Jed Diffenderfer David Feiss Ovi Nedelcu Louie del Carmen Walt Dohrn Eric Goldberg Robert Porter Frans Vischer Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Character Designers Chris Appelhans Peter de Seve Eric Goldberg Nico Marlet Shane Prigmore Frans Vischer Layout Artists James P. Alles Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Cynthia Ignacio Julio Leon Robert J. St. Pierre Allen Tam George Villaflor Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Supervising Animators James Baxter Donnachada Daly Eric Goldberg Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Glen Keane John Pomeroy Nik Ranieri Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Bert Klein Frans Vischer Animators Tim Allen Dale Baer James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Richard Bazley Jared Beckstrand Linda Bel Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Dave Burgess Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Caroline Cruikshank Cassidy Curtis Bob Davies Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Emile Ghorayeb Steven Pierre Gordon Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider David Hancock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Ron Husband Jay Jackson Jeffrey Joe Brooke Johnson Jeff Johnson Cathy Jones Clay Kaytis Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Sang-Jim Kim Bert Klein Jennifer Cardon Klein Doug Krohn Brad Kuha Dave Kupczyk James Lopez Steve Mason Mario J. Menjivar Marc Mitchell Jean Morel Phil Morris Julie Nelson Joe Oh Jamie Oliff Ralph Palmer Paul Newberry Pierre Perifel Gary J. Perkovac Robb Pratt Mark Pudleiner William Recinos Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Chris Sauve Tom Sito Marc Smith Mike Swofford Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Oliver Thomas Theodore Ty Bill Waldman Robert Weaver Larry White Matt Williames Dougg Williams Theresa Wiseman Anthony Ho Wong Phil Young David A. Zaboski Lead Key Assistant Animators Emily Jiuliano Chris Sonnenburg Key Assistant Animators Lieve Miessen Vera Pacheco Trevor Tamboline Terry Wozniak Lead Assistant Animator Ed Roberts Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Margie Daniels Tara Donovan June Fujimoto Cathlin Hidalgo Todd Jacobsen Jan Naylor Ginny Parmele Randy Sanchez Dan Tanaka Rough Inbetween Lead Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Brad Condie Chris Sonnenburg Aliki Theofilopoulos Background Artists Jayee Borcar Justin Brandstater Gullaume Fesquet Ian Gooding Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Sam Michlap Phillip Phillipson Jason William Scheier Colin Stimpson Chuck Vollmer Clean-Up Animators Debra Armstrong Rachel Renee Bibb Nicola Courtney Margie Daniels Cynthia Jill French June Fujimoto Susan Goldberg Cathlin Hidalgo Dietz Toshio Ichishita Todd Jacobsen Lureline Kohler Lieve Miessen Yoon Sook Nam Stephanie Olivieri Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Jacqueline Sanchez Richard Smitheman Dan Tanaka Miri Yoon Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth Felipe Cerdan Ty Elliot Noe Garcia Michael Cadwallader Jones Dan Lund David Mildenberger Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Phillip Vigil Computer Animators Paul Chung Raman Hui Kelly Nelson Fredrik Nilsson Tina Price Scene Planners Thomas Baker Dennis Bonnell Annamarie Costa Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Richard T. Sullivan Digital Ink & Paint Artists David Karp Teri McDonald Beth S. Morris Animation Checkers William Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans George "Bingo" Ferguson Chuck Gefre Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Helen O'Flynn Justin Schultz Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Final Check Lead Pat Sito Final Checkers Dennis Bonnell Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Additional Animation Production by A. Film Production A/S Yowza! Animation Stereoscopic 3-D Production by Don Bluth Digital 3-D Studio Facilities Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Dialogue Recorded at B & B Sound Studios, Burbank, CA Criteria, Miami, Florida Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Music Recorded and Mixed at EMI Abbey Road Studios London, England Don Bluth Scoring Stage Animation New York City, NY Post Production Sound Services Provided by Don Bluth Sound Animation A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theatre Special Thanks to Los Angeles Zoo and Vance Gerry No. 29820 Titles and Opticals by Cinema Researching Corporation Domestic Prints by Deluxe® Color and International Prints by Technicolor® Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc From Quality assurance services for the release of All Dogs Go to Heaven were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits